The Final Breath
by Zaidenator
Summary: Magnus saw it happen, he saw the demon charge for the unknowing Alec. "Alec!" he cried out. The warlock tried to run faster but his legs weren't fast enough.


So, I wrote this off of a tumblr question 'If _ died, what would be your characters reaction.' And Well I roleplay Magnus on tumblr and of course what I got was.. Alec. /Crys already. Oh my tumblr is; x-magnus-bane . tumblr. com

Now, Magnus' point of view on Alec's death…

Characters don't belong to me, they belong to Cassandra Clare and if she ever did this to Alec I will cry and go die in a hole. ; _ ;

Warning; Emotional.. roller ..coaster …ahead.

Magnus saw it happen, he saw the demon charge for the unknowing Alec.

"Alec!" he cried out.

The warlock tried to run faster but his legs weren't fast enough. Alec turned towards to face him as fear struck his eyes noticing the demon but he was too late. The demon ran his razor horn straight through Alec's stomach.

Magnus felt his heart leap out of his chest at that moment but that didn't stop him from running, the sudden rush of adrenaline made his long legs run even faster as he closed in. His hands caught into blue flames and he hurled large balls of magic at the demon which in turn Alec slid off of it's horn and onto the ground.

Magnus' nerves were built on fury as he hurled one fairly large ball of flamed magic at the demon. Which caused it to nearly turn black evaporate into thin air.

"Alec!" He cried again, this time he swore he felt tears start to run down his face. This wasn't good, not good at all, this was just terrible. The warlock fell to the shadowhunters side.

"Magnus?" The boy managed to spit out before he heaved in a deep breath and Magnus knew that breath, he'd heard it way to often in his hundreds of years of lives and deaths.

"Alec!" He called out again and knelt down more his hands glowing with healing magic. Magnus barely had any energy as off now, he would barely be able to heal Alec. But he tried anyway. His hands were over the gash in the Nephilims torso, which was now creating a pool of blood around them. "No..No Alec, stay with me!" He called out as his hands still were bright with colors. Then suddenly his hands began to fade color and he could feel his energy being completely drained from him.

"Mag-nus.." He heard and then he looked down at the boy, his eyes were open staring upward and a line of blood ran from his lips.

"Fuck!" The warlock yelled as he clenched his teeth together trying to conjure more of the healing magic from his hands but he was too late. Magnus went limp as he heard the last breath come out from the shadowhunter.

The downworlder felt as if his heart went from beating slow to not anymore. It hadn't hit him yet. "Alec.." he whispered as he looked down.

Magnus put his hands on either side of the shadowhunters face. He stared down into the eyes that he loved, so much that were now so lifeless and full of shock and fear. He pressed his lips to the shadowhunters hard, full of angst and love, hoping that someone a kiss of life would help but of course now. Alec's lips were still warm, but they were slowly cooling.

The downworlder pulled back, his cat eyes starting to get filled with unshed tears as he closed Alec's eyes.

Magnus wrapped his arm around the Nephilim as he didn't respond back. He brought the body into his lap holding him tightly. He didn't want Alec to be left in a pool of his own blood, which now Magnus knelt in. Realization was finally starting to hit him as he held the limp Alec in his arms.

Tears started to pour from the warlocks cat eye gaze. He was gasping for air as he felt his lungs and all internal organs start to crush in pain, emotional pain that felt like he was being sawed, pounded and ground up physically. The gasps the warlock made were unearthly. His heart felt like it was gone and out of his chest, he'd never felt this hurt before.

Surely Magnus had seen people die before, seen people he once loved pass away, right in front of him. But Alec was different, Alec was like another part of him that he never had. Magnus was cursing over and over again mumbling words that he knew that the shadowhunter wouldn't be able to hear anymore.

Magnus was a complete wreck and he didn't care, all the cares in the world right now were gone as he held the limp body against his chest. He didn't get there fast enough, if only he'd gotten there faster.

A laugh sounded through the warlocks head and it was Alec's laugh, low and just so adorably cute. He saw the shadowhunters face, how it lite up, the memories that he had with him, the moments when they were intertwined together. All of it gone and it just made Magnus gasp for breaths of air, in between the cries and tears, more. His long fingers were stroking the boys raven hair over and over again.

He knew Alec was going to die before him but not this soon not now… Why.


End file.
